leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NeonSpotlight
Relation Section I think it is a bit interesting but the area that it is included in is just incorrect. Technology Wizard 23:03, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hey Neon. I have some interesting news for you. I was looking at a user's signature on another wiki to find that they have the same exact thing that you do. They also figured out how to make the time stamp work into the codes. Here is the link to the page. Scroll down to the bottom to see the user's signature. I don't know how much more ironic this situation could be. Anyway, I hope this helps! :D Technology Wizard 04:27, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :Also, take a look here because it seems that he spammed the same comment on the same page. I have a feeling that it wasn't a wikia problem because one of the comments was made at a different time then the other ones. Technology Wizard 04:35, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Mmm, I think I like mine short after looking at BassJapas', another thing I like about mine is that mine doesn't end in the same curve that it begins, giving both the username and the talk/contribs section each a defined appearance. Regardless, thank you so much Tech for looking into it, and who knows, I might just change my mind (like I do with my avatar all the time :x) and use it. 07:34, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh you're more than welcome Neon! I am very happy to help! Yes, you change your avatar a lot :P just to let you know, he has a similar one on Mario Wiki. If you need help with anything, you know where my talk page is :) Technology Wizard 08:54, June 12, 2011 (UTC) 7toony Hey. I was wondering why 7toony was blocked. The description says he was warned but there is nothing on his talk page. He also said in his edit summary that he was trying to get it to work but he didn't know how. Im not sure if the block is completely justified just because a user doesnt understand something. Shouldn't he at least get explanations on how to do something? Technology Wizard 07:19, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not Zelga, nor was I there when it happened, however, I can assume that by warnings Zelga means the deletion of the file. 07:51, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Dunno why you put this on Neon's talk... but anyway, the first 2 times, the file he uploaded was deleted for not following the personal files guideline (with the reason clearly stating it); the 3rd time he was blocked for 2 hours for the same reason by Nystus.. I only blocked him the 4th time, although he finally understood at least the first part of that policy... He basically didn't bother to read 3 lines of rules that are spammed all over the place (MoS, upload page (with giant warning icon..), Neon's recent blog post) after 3 warnings (c'mon, at the second time your file gets deleted, it's impossible to not realize you did something wrong, and that something was even written as the delete reason), which makes it hard to believe he has read all the other more important rules regarding wiki-content we have on here.. 09:05, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Couple Things Hey! Good to see you contributing to the movies wiki :P Anyway, I wanted to ask if you can place all current nominations on the CM please. Technology Wizard 23:23, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ......... Dang. I like my colour. And I didn't vote. I think I'm gonna like this 3 day absence from the wiki. Meh. also, how do you access the Chat in the game? >.< Demise101 >.< 00:49, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks >.< Demise101 >.< 02:30, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Why... Is there any reason why my IP has been blocked? I have never edited anything on here... 00:06, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :You can't leave messages if you are blocked --__-- Technology Wizard 00:13, 6/21/2011 Codes Hey I don't remember what the thing was supposed to do. Also, how do you quote comments? Just leave the templates and meanings in my sandbox if you can. Technology Wizard 05:13, 6/21/2011 Question: For some reason, the champion strategies section titles are different. If you look at Teemo's and Veigar's, do you see what is wrong with Teemo's? Technology Wizard 16:27, 6/22/2011 :Teemo's is the correct version, if you see discrepancies please fix them. 21:42, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey it seems that the community wants user boxes. I dont want to have to create 3k of them so what should we do exactly? Technology Wizard 05:55, 6/23/2011 :::Leave zelga do it 06:24, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ok. Less work for us :P Technology Wizard 06:25, 6/23/2011 Blocks Hey. This may sound a bit nooby, but can I make a custom block for users? Lets say I wanted to block a user for 2 days rather than 1 or 3, is that possible? Technology Wizard 16:30, 6/24/2011 :Use the format of year-month-dayThour:minutes:secondsZ in the other time section, the month is two digits and the hour is military time (0-24) 17:24, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Question: What do you think about semi-protecting Taric's page? I've noticed that almost every anon that edits his page is vandalizing and I'm not sure if protecting it would stop the anons from screwing with that page. Thoughts? Technology Wizard 21:24, 6/27/2011 ::The vandalism on his page isn't a consistent thing, no protection needed imo. 21:28, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok. If it gets more out of hand, I'll let you know. Technology Wizard 21:32, 6/27/2011 Sorry to bug you but could you help me out with this? :S Technology Wizard 22:04, 6/27/2011 :Your edit notices work, so I assume you mean the whole insert username thing. I worked some of my magic and now the template works. Have fun 10:39, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :Omigosh just saw it on my user!! yay! *claps* >.< Demise101 >.< 22:56, June 30, 2011 (UTC) hello Neon, How did you change the highlight? I....I seem to be missing a Lot of whats going on these days. >.< Demise101 >.< 22:55, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Recent Activity I don't know why but the REcent Activity page has been Resetted, have you seen this before? Also, do you think we should suppres the redirects? The ci and champions template use that page as an intermediary to reach the final page. 05:19, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :I'm updating both of the templates as I go. 05:21, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh ok, thank you, also I have found out the reason for my first question. All the comments you are moving would clutter Recent Activity but they are hidden. 05:22, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Yea, if you change your filter in recent changes to 500 edits you can see things like "Article comments (Ashe The Frost Archer) (300 changes) . . (300×)," the comments are the things that block up the RC. Veigar I think you may have deleted or misplaced the Veigar page when you were moving it. Fix it when u get this :D --LoLisNumbaWan 10:06, July 3, 2011 (UTC) nm its fine now --LoLisNumbaWan 10:07, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Comments Reports Hey can you put the comments reports on the CM for me? Thanks for creating the templates and fixing the page as well :) :Sorry to bother you again, could you put the current request for rights nominations on the CM as well. Can you put the recent nomination on the CM for me? ;D kickban oh thanks...but...why was i banned?o.o LongDROP 23:27, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Neon Greetings! Have you just redirected several pages to a new one which ended up with all the comments on those pages being gone? Now, all the comments on Annie's strategy page are gone. The same goes with her Ability page... Also please add MF when you fix the 'missing comments'. There are a lot of useful strategies there and comments specially about how useful an AP MF is. Thanks! ~ZeRGiuZ~ Blood and bloody ashes! 10:36, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not quite sure how to get Annie's strategy page comments back, however I managed to restore MF's strategy page's comments and Annie's main page's comments. 16:33, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'm not sure if you're in the process of fixing it, if yes, then sorry for nagging. Garen's page comments seem to have changed to redirect links, but if you click any of them they don't produce anything. -- 16:39, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :Should be fixed. 16:54, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Champion champion rotation vandalism Umm, I don't know if anyone has noticed >.> but on the front page for the Current champion rotation, it says something not so nice. --Imanie 15:54, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yup. I have already requested a protection on that page, but who knows... Signature Question Do you know how to make so my signature doesn't break up into pieces when a certain line to too long? :Sorry, but I do not. 22:35, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh ok, I thought I could have used the nocollapse thing, but I forgot the code for it. Request Hey Neon, I just need to talk to you first. It is not really a vote against, but i do need to speak b4 granting the rights. Patchbox background color Hi there Neon. Umm, I haven't been around for some time (busy and stuff), but anyways, I seem to have more time to come back to things I was doing on this wiki and I just noticed that the Patchbox template used on the Patch Note pages for some reason lost its background color. It appears to be transparent now (I think) which basically sends the background to the black background of the page. Now the problem with that is, since the Patchbox is not inline it has section lines going through it (check any patch page). Hmm after looking at it I think the template is actually called infobox patch. Ok anyways. I'm not sure what has changed to cause this problem, but it is a problem none the less and there shouldn't be lines going through the patch info box. So, could you look into the issue? Thanks. Also, if you find a solution, let me know what it was. -- 18:28, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed it, for the most part, I'd change it to the wiki's background color if I had the wiki's background color code. 18:38, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Disregard that last bit, color picker is quite the reliable tool. 18:41, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :So, what was the problem? The background color was wrong? And what about color picker? -- 19:29, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::There was no background color, that was the problem. And color picker is a tool used in paint.net (what I use), the same color picker as in paint but provides you with the code. 19:42, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations! :) :Eww, someone just peed on your username. Yuck! 21:14, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Neon the BC :D --LoLisNumbaWan 00:20, July 7, 2011 (UTC) 7 Questions on the wiki O: Thanks for your reply. It was very quick and very useful. Your profile is pretty pro, man. It looks very good. Onto the questions. 1) Can I just spam practice stuff in the sandbox? Or will somebody get mad if I make things look silly? Lawl I doubt I would (intentionally) but I'd hate to get in trouble w/ the higher-ups. 2) How do I disable badges? I don't need another thing to get addicted to collecting. 3) Do I have to edit the "My Contributions" or will it change itself? If I do have to edit it, what's worthy of being thrown in there? 4) How'd you get your profile so pro? I esp. love your pictures (win screenshots and favorite champs) and your Champions Owned checklist. 4) On your profile I read "Greetings, EpicNoob..." did you change it just for me (I thought so at first, which made me feel special), or is there a template for that? Idk if I'd use it, but it's good to know these things. 5) How do you add somebody as a friend on the wiki? 6) Is there a place where I can have a mentor on how to use the wiki, or just the guides/sandbox? 7) Was I right to change the "Summary" box, or should I add something like a TL;DR thing? For example, should I change the summary here, or leave it as " /* ......... */ "? Thanks and sorry for the huge post. EpicNoob 00:34, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :Why not make an "Adopt A Newbie" page or something? I mean, I would, but I'd either have to go around asking people if they would (probably to get a "Who are you??"), or maybe wait until I'm high-enough skill level (and wiki rank) to have a banner or something come up to the "Adopt A Newbie" page whenever a mod logs in or something. So, I'd probably flub it up. :The comment on your pro page is deserved; it looks great! Would you accept my friend request if I sent you one? It'd be from AntiGravitation. I'm not that great yet, but I intend to grow in skill, and any criticism would be great so long as you don't make me cry lol I know that templates are made to be used, but I still feel obligated to ask if it'd be cool to use any of yours. I have my derp moments, but my intentions are good. How do I change my settings so I automatically view source code? I have a problem w/ chat . It doesn't seem to like me very much. I've posted this on Sam's talk page, but if it's not a common problem, more people working on it helps. Talking to you is great. I see you all the time and now that you're talking to me, I feel speshul. :3 Thanks. Just because we live in sadness, doesn't mean we have to live sadly. 01:54, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I appreciate the reminder of the purpose of templates. I'll add you in-game whenever I'm at my friend's house next and when I remember. Thanks for telling me how to always show source code and for the contact link. You're really awesome ^o^ The whole "within reason" thing is great, I try to use that all the time in person xD but I'll try to keep that in mind. Thanks for the help today. I've gotta go in 10 mins; the library's closing ;w; Just because we live in sadness, doesn't mean we have to live sadly. 02:51, July 7, 2011 (UTC)